Patches
---Patches, 101 Dalmatians: Escape From Devil Manor Patches is a Dalmatian pup who is one of the main players in 101 Dalmatians: Escape from DeVil Manor. He makes a brief cameo in 101 Dalmatians when Herbert is testing the demo game. The player takes control of him as he, along with Wizzer, try to escape. Bio ''101 Dalmatians: Escape From DeVil Manor Patches claims that before he was taken to DeVil Manor, when it was time to be washed, rather than give him a bath, a hose would be turned on and he would be sprayed at full blast. When Wizzer hears about this, he assures Patches of human kindness and that he will not be taken back there, but become a Dearly Dalmatian. When Horace and Jasper capture the puppies, Patches and Wizzer are able to escape. He asks Wizzer what the plan is. Before Wizzer can explain when they escape, they find Pongo and Perdita and come back for the rest of the pups. As the two make their way around the mansion, Patches is usually the one who takes a look at stuff. Such examples would be that he operates the dumbwaiter controls, or tries to jump from the bed to open a window lever. In one scene, the two pups find a sandwich. Patches eats the whole thing in one bite, to where this upsets Wizzer. When the two later escape the manor, Patches is the one who suggests that they hide in the mine cart, starting the chase through the mine. When the puppies are rescued, and Cruella is defeated, Roger presents a collar medal to Patches, for his bravery and heroics, welcoming him into the family. This welcome possibly suggests that Patches is part of the other 84 pups. 102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue In an early demo version of ''102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue, Domino is referred to as Patches. It can be possible in the early version of the game that it was set in the first generation, and Patches was considered to be one of the main Dalmatians, or (since Oddball has a different voice in the demo) this was a placeholder voice during production. Design It's possible that his role in the game was originally intended for Patch; however, the puppies' sprites are usually mirrored if they are looking in another direction, so the non-mirror symmetric design of Patch would cause an issue. So Patches is Patch with his patch on both sides. Another item supporting this is that Patch has a white ear on the side of his patch eye, so Patches has two patches and two white ears. Trivia *Patches only appeared in the game, although he was welcomed into the Dearly family. This alludes to him being one of the other 84 pups. *His appearance bears a close resemblance to Patch, but with both patches on his eyes and two white ears. Many fans have mistaken him for Patch because of this. Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Dalmatians Category:Male Characters Category:Adopted Puppies Category:Video Game Characters Category:Animals